


Solace in a Familiar Place

by LesbianKJ



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ancient Greece, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demeter is angry too, Gen, Hera is upset, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole, Zeus cheated again, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: It was a normal occurence but this one hit a little too close to home.
Relationships: Demeter & Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera & Iris (Greek Religion & Lore), implied Hera/Maia
Kudos: 21





	Solace in a Familiar Place

She barely had time to dodge as vase came soaring through the air, and crashed against the wall behind her head. Instinctively her head turned to the broken glass before turning to her sister, so distraught and angry. 

Demeter hated to see Hera like this, so unlike the one that she grew up with. It was  _ his  _ fault, like all things were and just like all things, she was helpless to stop it. Here in the privacy of her room, Hera broke when she could not in public. She screamed, cried, raged, and broke things, nothing escaped her hurt and rage. 

Well, Demeter and Iris did but it was only to witness the hysteria of their Queen. 

“Another one!” Hera said, her voice caught between a sob and laughter. “Must he spite me so by going around fucking everything in sight with or without consent? Another friend, another victim, another child, and I’m to do nothing but sit idle!”

Another thing thrown across the room, broken like the owner’s pride and heart.

Demeter winced, wishing desperately that Iris would appear, she was better at calming Hera than she. Demeter only fanned the flames more, wanting Zeus to pay for what he’s done. But it wasn’t what Hera needed. Revenge can only be given indirectly and Hera didn’t need another thing added to her consciousness

“Who-”

_ Crash _ . 

“Maia.”

The name comes out breathless and Demeter couldn’t help the rage that fills her too. It was no secret what the nymph meant to Hera, anyone that lived during the Titans’ War knew. It explained why Hera was more distraught than usual. 

She watched as Hera folded into herself, sliding onto the floor as she let out a scream.

“I hate him,  _ despise  _ him.” Hera said, her voice soft. 

The calm before the  _ real  _ storm. 

Demeter walked to her sister slowly, thinking of words of comforting, something to defuse the eruption that would soon follow this declaration. And when words failed her, she got on her knees and pressed her forehead against Hera’s as if they were children again. Being this close to Hera, Demeter could see behind all the tears and rage was a sense of sorrow for not just her situation but for the others that suffer from the consequences of Zeus. 

Demeter wiped away Hera’s tears and kissed her forehead. The simple action caused Hera to break down into tears, of not frustration or even anger, but into tears of sadness. 

Demeter pulled her into a hug and there, the two sisters sat in the debris of Hera’s room. 

There it was decided in the silence of the room, that there will be no revenge for this one. 


End file.
